Mabel’s Injury
by SingerGirl7
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are adventuring in the forest when somethings goes horibly wrong and Mabel is hurt. Will Dipper contact Stan and Ford in time?
1. Bored

Mables POV 

It was a Sunday so no one was working. I was on to my third sweater and I must have bedazzled them all till there was no room left on them. I was starting to get bored. I ran downstairs hoping Dipper was in the mood for an adventure. "Hey Dipper do you want to go into the woods for and adventure?" I asked with enthusiasm. Dipper looked up from journal 3, "Yeah I wanted to add something to this journal anyway." Grunkle Stan was still sleeping since it was his lazy day and Grunkle Ford was probably doing nerd stuff downstairs. So I left a note on the door saying that Diapper and I went out exploring in the woods. Dipper asked me, "What do you want to look for?" To be honest I wasn't sure what I was looking for. "I don't know," I replied. "Great that really helps me out," he exclaimed annoyed. We kept on walking for what seemed like hours trying to find something the least bit interesting but there was nothing. Or so we thought.


	2. The Creature

Dipper POV 

It's been an hour or two maybe even three since Mabel and I went on this "adventure." I looked over at her and she seemed kinda down. She looked at me and said "I'm sorry for dragging you out here, I was hoping for it to be more interesting." I felt bad. I think I made her guilty so I told her, "It's no big deal at least we got out of the shack for a little while but we should probably head back." Mabel nodded and started talking about how she could make our day more fun. When I heard something. Mabel noticed me looking around the woods. "What's wrong, did you hear something?" she asked. She sounded a little nervous but more excited to be able to do something other than walk towards the sound. I heard what I thought was the wind getting strong but then I saw wings covered in feathers flapping in front of us. They were giant wings. I mean the were HUGE. Mabel and I looked at each other in awe. We started to back away seeing the birds head look at us with an angry glare. We didn't want to run because we might make it mad. We didn't want to stay either, so we started to walk backwards slowly. It came toward us and made an ear piercing shreak. That was our cue to, "RUN!" I screamed. "It's chasing us!" Mable panted. I looked behind me and "YUP!" It was following us. Great now we are going to have to explain why there is a giant bird outside of the shack to our Gruncles. The bird swooped down and tried to grab me with its talons. It missed, "Thank go-MABEL!" The bird had grabbed her and was flying high into the air. "DIPPER!" My sister was screaming and I was freaking out! "USE YOUR GRAPPLING HOOK!" I screamed. "YOUR RIGHT!" she exclaimed as she took her grappling hook out of her pocket. She shot it and it stuck to tree branch low to the ground. She was about to let go but the bird cut the line. We both gasped. I tried my hardest to save Mabel but I couldn't reach her and I didn't want to attack the bird just in case it would drop Mabel out of a reaction. I looked in horror as my sister screamed my name as the bird carried her away. 


	3. The Panic

Dipper's POV

 **Hi!!! I hope you like this chapter!! Some of the text in the end is slanted but it's not supposed to be. We make our stories on our phones so to fix it we would have to change every word or simbol individually, so sorry.**

I decided to run after her, if I couldn't save her by myself I should at least know where she is so I can call my family for help. I got out my phone that I had got from my parents before Mabel and I came back to Gravity Falls for the second time. I called Grunkle Stan and prayed he would answer and not be asleep. No one answered, "great." So I called Grunkle Ford, "please answer, please answer," I pleaded. "Hello," Grunkle Ford said. "GRUNKLE FORD A GIANT BIRD GRABBED MABEL AND I'M CHASING IT YOU NEED TO COME AS QUICK AS YPU POSSIBLY CAN!" I exclaimed fastly. "Woah Dipper," he said sounding confused and concerned, "Mabel what?" "She was grabbed by a giant bird and I'm chasing it," I panted I was staring to get a little nervous for Mabel she was staring to stop struggling he didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. "Wait what does that the bird look like?" Grunkle Ford asked sounding more concerned now that he knew the stakes of the situation. "It's feathers are an off white color and it's eyes are a umm brownish-red." I was hoping what I described wasn't a bird that his Grunkle knew because it had almost killed him. "Kid don't freak out but that bird is very dangerous and what ever you do don't let it scratch you," Grunkle Ford said sounding rather serious. "Why?" Dipper asked getting anxious. What if it had already scratched his sister? "Because it's talons have a deadly poison on them," Grunkle Ford said starting to sound anxious. Dipper stopped running. The bird had landed on a tree. It tried to place Mabel in its _MOUTH! "OH MY GOD!"_ Iscreamed _! "It's trying to eat her!" I was shocked. I felt sick and I sprinted to the tree. I climbed so fast that by the time I got up there the bird was still trying to eat her. "DIPPER,"she screeched! I avoided the bird's talons and jumped and the birds left wing and started climbing to the head. When I got to the head I grabbed my sisters legs, the bird started to fly. The bird was trying to knock me off. I got her out of the beak and into the body. We hugged but then realized we would have to hold on for dear life. I saw a scratch on Mabel's right arm and asked "Mabel did you get that cut from the bird's talons." I was so scared what if she said yes. "Yeah," she looked at him and saw the fear on his face "Is that bad?" She sounded scared, I wanted to tell her that it was bad but I didn't want her to worry. I realized my call with Grunkle Ford was still going on and he was screaming for me to pick up the phone, wait that wasn't Grunkle Ford it was Grunkle Stan. I picked up the phone and answered "I'm here sorry we're kinda on a bird hanging on for dear life." "Kid turn on your location app so we can find you," Stan said trying to not sound scared but I_ _wasn't buying it. "It's on," I answered. "Good we're coming, just stay on the phone okay," Grunkle Stan said very seriously. "Wait I need to talk to Grunkle Ford," I sounded anxious so Grunkle Stan didn't question it. "What is it," he asked sounding concerned. "Mabel she, she..." "Wait, she didn't get scratched did she?" Grunkle Ford asked sounding very scared now and that made Dipper want to die inside. "Yes she did, I'm so sorry I should've never let her take me out into the woods alone." "Dipper it's not your fault, just hold onto that bird until we find you." His Grunkle's words didn't make him feel better one bit. His sister was looking at him like she knew what was going on. They were both scared and tired of zipping back and forth, left and right, up and down. This bird was relentless. In the heat of everything I hadn't noticed how pale Mabel was. I saw her face and she looked sick and tired. It scared me she looked like she was in pain. The bird still wasn't giving up it was getting more intense. So intense I wasn't able to talk like I was able to before because it would distract me and I would instantly fall of. I heard are names being screamed down below. "DIPPER! MABEL! HOLD ON WE'RE COMING," It was their Grunkles no dought about it. Dipper looked at Mabel and his heart started to hurt, she was crying...his eyes started to well up. "Mabel what's wrong?" I asked trying to get the sentence out as we shook violently from side to side. "It..agh..hurts," tears were rolling down her face and the pain in her voice it was killing me. I started to cry my sister was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt a chill go down my spine when my sister fell on me. "Mabel, I shook her and she didn't wake up, Mabel, MABEL!" I checked her neck for a pulse. Nothing. Then I felt something she was alive but not for long unless we got down quick. "YOU NEED TO HURRY MABEL IS HURT," I was visibly upset and that made them very worried. I was holding onto my sister trying to protect her from my Grunkles shooting at us. I was confused about why they were trying to shoot the bird down because we would fall with it but I trusted they came up with a good plan and I know they would never make a plan that would get us hurt...on purpose. Gruncle Stan nailed the bird in the right wing and we started to fall I grabbed on to Mabel as hard as I could. I looked around anxiously for something to soften our fall. I couldn't find anything. I couldn't help but_ scream


	4. The Cure

Stan's POV 

When I saw the kids about to hit the ground I ran over and barely caught Dipper by his vest. He was holding Mabel and I didn't know why, I really hoped she wasn't hurt. I placed them on the ground and asked "Are you guys okay," and to my horror I saw my niece limp in Dipper's arms. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes and that wasn't a good sign. Ford ran over and grabbed Mabel out of Dipper's arms. I asked them "What happened to her?" I was getting pretty annoyed that I wasn't getting answers. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MABEL," I screamed fuming now. Ford looked at me and explained "She was scratched by the bird's talons, and the talons are very poisonous. We need to get her the cure fast." My heart was being crushed because one my brother sounded very nervous, two Dipper looked like he was having a mental breakdown, and three I saw my niece and realized she was in grave danger. We rushed Mabel back to the shack. We started to make a list of what we needed to make the cure. We went t over how much time we had. It was about a day. It was starting to get dark. "Ford you and I are going to find the cure, Dipper you are going to stay with your sister." I could tell Dipper wanted to help but he didn't protest. He looked so worried he didn't take an eye of of his sister the whole time we got back. I knew he thought it was his fault. "Dipper this isn't you fault, not all," I told dipper but he looked at me and said "It _is_ my fault, I should've protected her better. I should've stayed out instead of ducking because then it would've grabbed me instead of Mabel!" Ford chimes in with "Dipper you just reacted to a bird trying to attack you, you couldn't have known it would grab your sister." Dipper nodded though me and Ford both could see that he didn't take in what we were saying. We left the house and began to search for the ingredients for Mabel's cure.


	5. The Search

So I am going to write my story for at differently because I want to make mine look more grammatically correct. 

Ford's POV 

Stanley and I went out to search for ingredients for Mabel's cure. I knew what the cure was because I saw a male tennager with the scratch mark and what I assumed to be his father with ingredients and he was making the cure. I wrote the ingredients down so that if this matter should ever arise that I would be prepared.

"What is the first ingredient," asked Stanley

"Gnome throw up, we can find it pretty easily if we're fast , I replied seriously.

"I can try to find Jeff, he owes me after Weirdmageddon"

"Who is Jeff," I questioned.

"He's a gnome I let stay in the shack during Weirdmageddon."

"That's perfect! Do you know where we can find him, I asked hoping for him to say yes.

"Yeah I think I do."

I followed Stan as he led us to our destination. He stopped and I went to his side and saw a little man looking up at us. He had a red had along with a lot long brown beard. He was suddenly surrounded by other gnomes. Jeff looked at me and Stan and smiled.

"Stan long time no see. I assume you want something from me."

"Well we need some of your knome throw up and you owe me after I let you stay in the shack."

"I for one don't want to throw up so anyone want to volunteer?" Jeff looked around and there was in hand raised. "Shmebulock, perfect come here!" Shmebulock came over and held out his beard to us. Stan took out a jar from his pant pocket caught a good amount of throw up. We said our goodbyes as quickly as possible because our journey wasn't over yet.

Dipper's POV 

I looked at Mabel as I held her hand. She was so pale, she looked so vulnerable. I failed to protect her the before but I knew I'd protect her the this time. Her eyes began to flutter and to my surprise they opened. She looked up at me and smiled. She squeezed my hand as a reassurance that this was real. I knew she was in pain despite her happy gestures. She could tell I wasn't buying her act, she frowned and looked at me pain filling her eyes.

"Dipper, it hurts."

"I'm sorry," I didn't try to hide my sadness there was no point she'd se right throw me.

"For what," she said sounding confused.

"For letting you get hurt, it's my fault you might die!" Mabel looked me tears rolled down her face. She looked shocked, almost angry.

"Dipper, it's NOT your fault. I decided to go into the woods with you. I knew it could be dangerous. You couldn't have known what we were attached by would be way more dangerous than we assumed. How would you know it was poisonous."

I didn't say anything after that. It was exactly what I needed to hear.

Stan's POV 

"Hey sixer what's the next ingredient?

"They next ingredient is unicorn tears, and to our luck the last ingredient which is water from fountain of truth. Sadly the don't let regular people get even a drink of water from there."

"Well we are far from normal Ford, so I think we'll pass because we've got to," I said. I followed Ford to where the unicorns lived. There was a female unicorn with a pink main and white body prancing and drinking from what I assumed to be the fountain of truth. We stepped out of hiding and began to approach the unicorn. She looked up at us her eyes were huge, the kinda creeped me out.

"Hello humans why are you here," she said sounding very proper.

"We need your tears and water from the fountain of truth for a cure for my nephew because she is very sick," said my brother in a very respectful but desperate tone

"You need to have a pure heart and you are UNPURE," she screamed so load that my ear we basically bleeding.

"Drop the act," I replied. "We know that the pure of heart stuff is bullshit, my niece told me. You wouldn't want me telling the other unicorns would you?"

"Fine if you agree not to tell my fello unicorns about this I will give you the things you seek"

The unicorn cried into the jar of gnome barf and we took What from that dumb fountain and got out of there as quick as we could.

"We're coming Mabel."


End file.
